Whip it Good
by BunnyToast
Summary: There has to be some reason Xemnas always forgives Marluxia for being greedy...


"Xemnas, please," the soft blue eyes pleaded. "What I did was foolish I know. Just let me off this time and I promise to take a grip of my greed."

Xemnas pushed him up against the wall harder, keeping him in place by holding his wrists in one hand. His voice was still deep yet it was said low, almost in his ear, "Marluxia, I know you are weak but I have known you to be better than this. It is such a shame that my own Organization member doesn't have pride in the face of his own punishment. What are you, scared of your Superior?"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes and held Xemnas' yellow gaze until the emotion was too much for Marluxia. His head snapped to the size, a mass of pink hair flicking with it. He felt Xemnas lean in closer and take a large sigh on Marluxia's ear, making him quietly gasp. "Xemnas must we really? I don't like what I used to be..." he breathed.

"Don't lie to me," Xemnas said deeply, pushing back the pink hair to gently lay his lips on Marluxia's neck, but nothing more. "You know you like it. You miss me don't you?"

"Superior, please. I don't-" Marluxia's voice cut off to gasp once more as he noticed Xemnas' hands beginning to wander. His hands found the way to the zipper on Marluxia's coat as he remembered that Xemnas /knew/ Marluxia never wore anything underneath his black coat. "Xemnas, no." Marluxia pushed him back to the best of his ability and pushed himself against the wall, as if to get as far away from him as possible.

Xemnas let his eyes swept over the sight, the beautiful pink-haired boy pressed up the wall, now having half of his black coat draped off his shoulder revealing a slim, pale chest sliced by scars. Marluxia caught the yellow eyes gazing at him, grabbed the edges of his coat, and covered himself turning a rosy red in the process. Xemnas came back towards him attempting to get Marluxia to release his grip, "No, I like seeing your scars. It reminds me that you will always belong to me."

Before Marluxia could attempt to speak, Xemnas' lips already met his in a kiss already fueled with passion. Marluxia didn't give in, nor did he fight, but he became every restricted under Xemnas' touch. The feeling of his rough hands on Marluxia's chest gave him chills despite his already arising body temperature. Perhaps if he had a different relationship with Xemnas, he would be a more loving partner to him. But the fact that Xemnas would take advantage of Marluxia so he could pay off his debts and cast away his troubles, was a far different matter. With a sudden jolt, he remembered why he was in the situation in the first place causing his to hide his arising lust and attempt to push Xemnas away once more.

The sudden pushed caused Xemnas to fall back a bit and gave him just enough time to mumble, "Don't refuse me. You don't want me to pull out the whip do you?" But just as soon as the brief break was over, Xemnas came back at him with more intensity. Lingering at Marluxia's lips for what seemed like only a split second, Xemnas moved back down to Marluxia's neck once more. Xemnas moved in closer, closing the distance completely between him, Marluxia, and the wall. Pressing his pelvis up against Marluxia's leg, Xemnas undulated slightly against Marluxia in an attempt to get the slightest bit of stimulation.

But it only seemed to get Xemnas more impatient, which made him more aggressive. His hand quickly found the location of Marluxia's zipper, quickly unzipping it fully, allowing his mouth to overwhelm the newly bared skin. His tongue quickly traced it's way down Marluxia's chest until it Xemnas' mouth finally settled on his cock. He began sucking as far as he can, extremely pleased when Marluxia's pelvis jerked forward in immediate response, and he began to moan. As he continued slowly sucking harder and moving his mouth faster, Marluxia dug his nails into the wall, slowly giving into pleasure.

But just as soon as Marluxia began to give in, Xemnas released him and forcefully turned him around pushing him up against the wall. Marluxia began squirming underneath his touch as he whispered, whining slightly, "Xemnas, please. I just-"

Xemnas interrupted Marluxia with a growl-like noise, grabbing the pink hair to yank Marluxia's head back so his ear was near Xemnas lips. "Well I can't get in you if you don't get on your knees and lick," Xemnas huffed impatiently.

Marluxia bared his teeth and spoke in an almost vicious-like tone, "Why don't you suck yourself?"

This angered Xemnas, so much so that out of his clenched left hand appeared a beam of energy, but in the form of a whip instead of his usual blades. Before Marluxia had time to react, his back was hit, causing his knees to fall to the ground with a sudden pound. He made a small little noise in the back of his throat as he turned around, soft enough so he knew Xemnas wouldn't hear him.

Closing his mouth around Xemnas, Marluxia quickly got done the job, grasping him fully in his mouth and swirling his tongue in a way that made Xemnas softly moan. Before Marluxia even had the chance to finish up the job, his chin was grasped with two fingers and Xemnas pulled him up.

Despite the pleading look in Marluxia's pretty blue eyes, Xemnas whipped him across the back, flipped him around, and pushed Marluxia once more up against the door. It was painful at first for Marluxia, having of taken such a long break from being forced to play around with Xemnas, so much so that it made him cry. Xemnas paused for a minute to lick a tear of his face, gently kissing Marluxia on the cheek, despite all his previous rough behavior.

But as soon as the slow moment began, it was over as Xemnas pushed his way back in again. The pain started to slowly fade off for Marluxia into the feeling of pleasure as Xemnas got deeper and faster, almost until the point where it felt as if he was reaching into Marluxia's core. Soon his pelvis fell into a rhythmical pattern with Xemnas as they pushed themselves closer and closer to the edge.

Marluxia was so close to the edge that all he craved is what Xemnas never seemed to hold back when Marluxia used to serve him, pain. Through gasping breaths all Marluxia could manage was, "The whip."

Despite the shortness of breath, Xemnas lips still formed a smug-like smirk, instantly pleased to fill one of his slave's request. The whip took a quick snap to the pale boy's stomach, as Xemnas refused to let go of his back side. After the sudden jerk Marluxia's body gave into, they both noticed the scar that was reopened on his chest. The red hot substance trickled down the remaining ridges of his chest until it dripped down to his cock. Between the pain and the now drawn blood it was enough to send him over the edge. Xemnas felt Marluxia go limp in his grip as Marluxia let the surge of pleasure fill his veins and slowly fade.

With a side glance of silent communication, Xemnas began to push again. He didn't have to work hard to build up the pleasure once again and almost as fast as it started, he spilled into Marluxia. Laying his head up against the wall, he felt the hot blood running down his chest, the mark staining him. He also felt Xemnas' own hot liquid spill into him, two constant reminders, that Xemnas was always inside him.


End file.
